


Invasion

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fenris to the rescue, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: There is an intruder while Hawke is taking a bath and Fenris springs to the rescue.





	Invasion

There was an ungodly shriek that sent Fenris bolting up the stairs and into the bedroom despite knowing that Hawke was there in the bath – or was supposed to be…

Soap suds and water had spilled across the floor, leaving a trail of wet footprints to the dresser upon which a very naked Hawke was crouched a fire spell beginning to form in her hands – he might’ve taken the time to appreciate the view (despite everything between them or everything _not_ between them, rather) but clearly _something_ had startled the Ferelden apostate to that point.

“Fenris, move!” she hissed, Lyrium blue eyes locked on a spot near him, “You’re too close, I can’t get him!”

Except…he didn’t _see_ anything.

“Hawke?” he asked hesitantly but she seemed to be pointing more frantically.

Then…black, fuzzy with multiple beady black eyes and eight horrendous legs – there was the intruder.

It was also the size of the first joint of his pinky. And completely harmless.

And Hawke was going to burn her house down to eliminate it.

He gave a soft chuckle and with careful fingers urged the garden spider onto one palm.

“What? Don’t touch it! Fenris!” Hawke’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy?”

He opened the window with the hand not carrying the tiny invader so he could tip the creature out where it could eat the bugs in Oriana’s little garden (where it had likely began anyways) rather than continuing to frighten the Champion of Kirkwall.

“It seems we are victorious,” he told her trying to keep the smile off his lips as the fierce woman scowled.

“It’s not funny!”

“Of course not,” he replied, offering her his hand to help her get down, carefully averting his eyes to give her privacy despite how he might have wanted to look he didn’t truly wish to take advantage.

“You’re _laughing_.”

“I assure you, Hawke,” he smiled despite himself – trying not to laugh again at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I wouldn’t laugh at you.”

“Liar,” came the rebellious mutter, and he glanced over to see those fierce lyrium blue eyes scowling at him before they softened, “…thank you. For, uh, taking care of it.”

“Always a pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment! ^^ Also feel free to drop by my tumblr (aly-the-writer) to say hi or drop a prompt in my request box!


End file.
